


Coldwave Kids

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute Kids, Len and Mick are good parents, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Short stories about Len and Mick raising their twins Aiden and Michael. Cute fluffiness ahead.Each chapter is a different fic.Requests are open so ask in the comments or on tumblr at hotforcaptaincold





	1. Pillow Forts

“Lenny I'm home! Where are y… What on earth have you three been up to?” Mick asks as he walks into the living room to find that the couch had been replaced by a blanket stretched from the curtain rod to being wedged under the bookshelf to keep it secure. There are various blankets attached to that one by clothespins and held down by the coffee table, armchair, and the piano.

 

Mick smiles at the sight. He's pretty sure that there's only the people that could have done this, unless criminals are going around Central City and building pillow forts when they're done robbing a place. He puts the groceries down on the hall table and takes a step towards the fort. 

 

Almost immediately Len pokes his head out of what Mick is assuming is the door and smiles up at Mick.

 

“Password?” Len asks and Mick groans.

 

“Lunch,” Mick says rolling his eyes at his husband.

 

“Wrong access denied,” Len says with a smile.

 

“Lenny let me in or I'll smash it, I swear,” Mick says with a playful smile on his face.

 

“You smash it and we’re done, or worse,” Len says with a smirk.

 

“Oh and what's worse?” 

 

“I'll have to call security.”

 

“Do it.”

 

“Alright, I warned you. Security! We have an intruder!” Len calls and suddenly Mick feels two bodies jump on him from behind and turns to see the twins Michael and Aiden clinging to his back. 

 

“I'm assuming you guys are security,” Mick says with a fond smile.

 

“Yep we security for castle, Daddy,” Aiden says scurrying across Mick's arm and hangs from it upside down. She smiles up at her father. Mick smiles at their daughter and ruffles her hair.

 

“Hey Monkey. If this is a castle does that make you Queen?” Mick asks as Aiden's twin brother climbs up onto Mick's shoulders and sits there laying his cheek on top of Mick's head.

 

“No daddy is Queen. I'm a princess,” Aiden says pointing at Len. Mick smiles and lifts his arm so that he can kiss Aiden's nose.

 

“Well you are a beautiful princess, and Michael is a very handsome prince,” Mick says and Aiden and Michael giggle and climb down from him and give him to big hugs before running back into the fort to hug Len. Len smiles at Mick over the tops of their heads and kisses the tops of their heads.

 

“Alright guys lunchtime,” Mick says picking up the groceries. 

 

“Can we eat in our castle Daddy?” Michael asks.

 

“No, but you can take your naps in there and maybe if you guys eat your vegetables at dinner we can do a movie night,” Mick says and their eyes widen and they start jumping around the living room. Aiden’s pigtails flying everywhere.

 

“Will you take naps with us?” Michael asks.

 

“Yes, we'll all snuggle down in the castle and take a nap,” Mick says and suddenly they twins are running into the kitchen to wash their hands chatting excitedly about how they can't wait for nap time.

 

“Nice work Mickey. I don't think I've ever seen them so excited for nap time,” Len says kissing his cheek and taking one of the bags from him.

 

“Hey, whatever gets them to take a nap. By the way, what is the password to the fort?”

 

“I'm not allowed to say.”

 

“How about a hint?”

 

“Oh alright, it's something beautiful,” Len says with a soft smile.

 

“Alien dinosaurs,” Mick says assuming Aiden and Michael made the password. Len almost falls over laughing.

 

“Actually, Aiden did want to make that the password. Our little paleontologist wanted to decorate the entire fort with her dinosaur toys, but I made her leave space for Michael's rocketships.

 

“Then what is it?” Mick asks and Len leans in close to his ear.

 

“The password is family,” Len says and goes into the kitchen.

 

As Mick stands there watching Len get the dinosaur sippy cup for Aiden and the rocketship one for Michael, he thinks to himself that there is nothing more beautiful in the world than family.

 


	2. Late Night Interlude

Len opens his eyes to the darkened room. A quick look at the clock tells him that it’s almost one in the morning and he’s alone in bed.

 

“Mick?” Len calls softly looking around the room. Discarded rubix cubes that he had failed to solve last night, much to Michael and Aiden’s amusement. They are surprisingly good at messing up rubix cubes to the point of being unsolvable. A fact that they are very proud of and never fails to make them giggle excitedly. There’s no sign of Mick and Len starts to worry. Len climbs out of bed and makes his way into the hallway towards the twins room, where the light’s on.

 

Len slowly creeps into the doorway and looks into the room. Mick is sitting on the floor, stuffed animals piled on his lap and telling a story using them. The twins are sitting on Aiden’s blue comforter giggling hysterically. 

 

“Why are you awake right now?” Len asks smirking and Mick turns to look at him a huge grin on his face.

 

“I had a bad dream Daddy,” Aiden says running into my arms.

 

“Aww, what happened sweetie?”

 

“There were dinosaurs and they were pink!” Aiden says wide eyed and Len straightens her pigtails.

 

“No, not pink,” Len gasps in outrage.

 

“Yes! Pink! Dinosaurs are not pink!” Aiden says stubbornly. 

 

“They might have had little bits of pink,” Michael says.

 

“But they weren’t completely pink,” Aiden says crossing her arms. Len smiles and lays Aiden down on her bed. He tucks her in and then picks up Michael and tucks him in under his yellow sheets and hands him his stuffed alien toy and smiles and then kisses his forehead and sits beside Mick.

 

“Continue the story Mickey,” Len says leaning against him. Mick holds up Mr. Whiskers, Aiden’s stuffed cat and Michael’s stuffed rabbit Peter. 

 

“Okay, so one day, Peter was put in a place where there were several other boys. Now these boys were very bad, they did really bad things. Now these other boys wanted to hurt Peter because he was new and young,” Mick says and Len stares at him. He knows this story far too well. He lived it.

 

“Was Peter okay?” Aiden asks.

 

“Yes he was, because Mr. Whiskers was there to protect him. He made sure that the bad guys never hurt Peter again,” Mick says.

 

“Yay!” Aiden and Michael cheer. Len smiles and kisses Mick’s cheek.

 

“Did Mr. Whiskers and Peter live happily ever after?” Michael asks yawning loudly.

 

“Yes they did,” Mick says and Len grabs two teddy bears from the shelf and holds them up. 

 

“Mr. Whiskers and Peter grew up, became heroes, after doing some bad stuff. Then they adopted these two little bear cubs and they became a family,” Len says and kisses the bear’s noses. The twins giggle and Len smiles and puts the bears on their beds.

 

“Do Peter and Mr. Whiskers love the bear cubs?” Michael asks quietly.

 

“More than anything on this earth. Peter, Mr. Whiskers, Peter’s sister Goldie, and the bear cubs are a family. There is nothing more important than family and love, and Peter and Mr. Whiskers will always protect their bear cubs,” Len says and he and Mick kiss each other and then the twins.

 

“I love you Daddy,” Michael and Aiden say falling asleep.

  
“We love you too,” Len and Mick say and head back to their room and lay down.


End file.
